A self-curing resin cement, which is filled in a small quantity with methyl methacrylate as a component, was introduced in the 1950s. Initially, however, it was rarely used due to its high polymerization shrinkage and prelimbic leak, tendency to stimulate dental pulp, poor handling properties, etc. Thereafter, the enamel etching technique and the direct-filling composite resins with improved properties containing molecules capable of being bonded to dentin were developed so that may kinds of self-curing resin cements have been produced on a commercial scale.
Resin cements generally have excellent physical properties such as high compressive strength, tensile strength and low wear resistance, and are utilized primarily as an adhesive for aesthetic appliances, especially ceramic veneers and ceramic crowns, where water soluble cements cannot be utilized because they have high water adsorption so that after being bonded they are swelled by the adsorption and finally broken. Further, resin cements of various colors have been increasingly used to provide aesthetic properties.
However, there is still a need for the development of dental self-curing resin cement compositions having enhanced physical and mechanical properties and biocompatibility.